


Chacun sa chimère

by Melie



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-30
Updated: 2008-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chacun sa chimère, à chacun ses rêves, ses poursuites impossibles...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chacun sa chimère

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

"Déjà vu une chimère, Commodore ?"

Bien que surpris par la question, Norrington ne se laissa pas distraire. Sparrow avait beau ne pas être des meilleurs escrimeurs, une seconde d'inattention pourrait lui coûter cher. Il était néanmoins étonnant que le pirate connaisse ce mot…

"Pas à ma connaissance…"

La taverne s'était rapidement vidée. A croire que dans cette ville même les pirates fuyaient les ennuis. Ils étaient bien loin de Tortuga…

Sparrow et Norrington se battaient sur le comptoir. Le Commodore gardait cependant un œil sur la sortie. Qu'il ne lui échappe pas cette fois.. il avait posté des hommes devant chacune des portes, mais mieux valait que le pirate ne les emprunte pas seul. Il aurait pu prendre des soldats avec lui, mais il savait qu'aucun autre pirate n'accompagnerait Jack et préférait l'affronter ainsi. A croire que sa grande entreprise de purger les mers de tous ces mécréants ne se résumait plus qu'à un seul duel. A un seul homme.

"Pourtant, vous en portez une."

Allons bon. Pensait-il l'avoir si facilement ?

Le pirate sauta du comptoir à une table, puis à terre. Norrington lui barra la route.

"Cessez de jouer, Sparrow, et rendez vous…  
\- Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous le dire ?"

Il fit mine de basculer, mais lorsque le Commodore l'attaqua, il tenait bien sur ses deux pieds. Sparrow avait sa propre notion de l'équilibre…

Clin d'œil.

"Allons, me rendre avant même la fin du combat ? Seriez-vous fatigué, James ? Ou...  
\- Exaspéré par votre bêtise. Et tenez-vous en au Commodore, je vous prie. Combien de fois…"

Norrington eut le bon sens de ne pas terminer sa phrase.

"Votre chimère grandit, James…  
\- J'ignorais que les pirates se prêtaient si volontiers à l'allégorie…  
\- La quoi ?"

Le Commodore leva les yeux au ciel et para juste à temps. Juste à temps, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se retrouver soudainement adossé à un pilier, le pommeau de l'arme de Jack contre la sienne, son visage un peu trop près à son goût.

"Veuillez m'excuser, Sparrow, pendant quelques instants je vous ai cru intelligent…"

Le pirate n'eut pas d'autre réponse qu'un sourire amusé, auquel Norrington répondit de même, avant de le repousser brusquement.

"Dîtes moi, dans ce cas… à quoi ma "chimère" ressemble-t-elle ? reprit-il avec le combat.  
\- A une… grosse bestiole que vous transportez partout avec vous. Et qui a le même costume que vous, d'ailleurs.  
\- Et quand avez-vous acquis les pouvoirs nécessaires pour que cette chimère vous soit visible ?  
\- Oh, ça… c'est depuis que je vous _connais_ , James…"

Le pirate avait beau être à plusieurs mètres de lui, James l'entendit comme s'il l'avait murmuré à son oreille. Pour un peu, il pouvait presque sentir les doigts de Jack jouant avec ses cheveux…

Norrington se ressaisit. Nouvelle parade. La danse reprit. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit au tour de Sparrow de se retrouver acculé. Le pirate le prit avec un sourire, lâcha son arme et haussa les épaules.

"C'est à ce moment que vous me laissez partir, James… vous réussirez bien à me retrouver…  
\- Chacun sa chimère, Jack."

Et il l'arrêta selon les règles de l'art.  
 **  
FIN.**


End file.
